A Sweet Romance
by Fanfictionwriter28
Summary: Gregory Sackville-bagg wasn't always a rebellious misunderstood teenager. One time in his life, he was actually happy. A few months before Gregory and his family were turned into vampires, Gregory had met a girl named Lilith Williams.   Gregory/OC


**Hello, Fanfiction readers! I've been a member of this site **** and never got the ****chance to upload my own story.**

**I've read so many good stories on this site and I decided to write one of my own! **

**This is my first so please don't hate too much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Vampire or the characters. I only own Lilith.**

Gregory Sackville-bagg wasn't always a rebellious misunderstood teenager. One time in his life, he was actually happy. A few months before Gregory and his family were turned into vampires, Gregory had met a girl named Lilith Williams. They had met when a family friend invited both of their families for dinner. When the two first met, they actually got along quite well. Lilith made Gregory feel like he was important.

After the two met, they began to hang out a lot more. They always laughed and had a fun time with each other. Their families always knew when one of them knocked on their doors. Either Gregory came to see Lilith or Lilith came to see Gregory. Gregory was 15 at the time and Lilith was 14. Some say that they would never understand the risks of falling in love. Gregory and Lilith didn't care though.

To Gregory, Lilith was the most beautiful girl he ever knew. She had long wavy golden hair and piercing blue eyes. She always had a smile on her face and was very very kind.

It was a warm spring day and Lilith was off to the Sackville-bagg's to spend the beautiful afternoon with Gregory. When she got to the house, she knocked on the door. When the door opened, Freda, Gregory's mother, smiled warmly at her.

"Hello, Lilith."

"Hello, Mrs. Sackville-bagg." Freda stepped aside to let her come in.

"Gregory's in his room getting ready for today."

"Lilith!" I saw Anna come running from the kitchen. She ran into Lilith's arms giving her a hug.

"Hello, Anna."

"May I come with you and Gregory? Oh, please."

"Anna, don't be rude. I believe Gregory wants to be alone with Lilith." Anna pouted as Freda said this.

"Your mother's right Anna. I'm very sorry. Rudolph's available to play, isn't he?"

"I suppose. But I'd like to spend the day with you."

"How about tomorrow we can hang out. Just you, me, a piece of paper, and a pencil."

"Perfect!" Anna exclaimed. She hugged Lilith tightly.

"Run off and go play with Rudolph, darling." Her mother said.

"Yes, mum." Anna skipped happily away.

Gregory finally came downstairs and welcomed Lilith with a hug.

"Hello, love." He kissed her cheek.

"Hello, darling."

"What's our plan for today?"

"I was thinking a walk through the field not far from your house."

"Perfect." I took his arm and we began to walk out of the door.

"See you at dinner, mum."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Sackville-bagg."

"Have a lovely time you two." She smiled as they walked down the road.

When they got to the field, Lilith began running and laughing in the field. Gregory smiled as he watched her. He loved to see her happy. He ran after her and they chased each other for awhile. When Gregory caught Lilith he pulled her down onto him and they laid in the field.

"I love you, Lilith."

"I love you too, Gregory." He caressed her face and kissed her.

Gregory really did love Lilith. He would let nothing harm her when he was around. Lilith pushed Gregory to the side and they both stared at the blue sky. They saw clouds and began to point out what each one looked like.

"That looks like a flower." Lilith pointed out.

"That one looks like a dog."

"What, no it doesn't. It looks more like a bear then a dog." Gregory took another look.

"You're right!" Gregory laughed.

"That one looks like a heart." Lilith sighed dreamily.

"It's a sign."

"A sign?"

"A sign that we belong to one another." Lilith rested her head on Gregory's chest while he wrapped one arm around her.

"I'm so glad I met you."

"So am I."

"Gregory."

"Yes, love."

"Promise me you'll always love me and never leave me."

"I promise. I promise till my heart gives out."

"That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

They stayed on the ground until it began to get dark. Gregory walked Lilith home and then headed home. Gregory knew that he would always love Lilith. She made him so happy that if he lost her, his happiness would be gone . . .

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**If you didn't please don't be harsh about it. **

**Review if you'd like to read more from me. I am now taking requests from readers. **

**If you have an idea, leave it in the reviews and I will take your request and write it as soon as I can!**

**P.S Happy ****4th of July****! :D**


End file.
